Old Habits Can Haunt You
by Chickee
Summary: Chapter 2 is now up!
1. Default Chapter

"Billy!" she called in her sleep. Amos looked over at her. "Roxie?" he said "Roxie, wake up." Roxie rolled over and looked Amos dead in the eye. Amos. Her husband. Just a dumb mechanic. He loved her, but working fourteen hours a day at the garage kept them apart.  
  
"Oh, Amos," she said sleepily, "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay, Roxie, really it is."  
  
"Amos, I'm sorry though," she said in a whimper. "It was a tough time, and I can't believe you kept me."  
  
"Roxie. I love you. But." he said, "Roxie."  
  
"What. Amos!"  
  
"Roxie. I'm leaving."  
  
"Why Amos?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash to Roxie Sleeping~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why Amos?" she mumbled  
  
((Phone rings))  
  
.Roxie reaches for phone.  
  
"Amos?!" she asked the receiver.  
  
"Far from, I'm afraid."  
  
"Velma! It is 3 o' clock in the morning! What do you want?"  
  
"Roxie." she paused "It's important."  
  
"Velma, can't it wait until at least 7:00?"  
  
"No, it can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Can't you just come to my apartment?"  
  
"Velma? What's going on?"  
  
----Silence----  
  
"Velma?"  
  
((Velma crying in background))  
  
"Velma Kelley!" she screamed.  
  
"I killed him." Velma whispered  
  
"Who. you killed who?"  
  
"Joe."  
  
"What? You killed Joe?!"  
  
"He was in my bed." she paused "with another woman."  
  
"Christ, Almighty."  
  
"You were the only one I could think of to call."  
  
"Why couldn't you call Billy?"  
  
"Billy. Well, Billy.That would've been easy."  
  
"Velma, I'll call you back.I'll call Billy."  
  
----Hangs up phone----  
  
---Picks up phone---- (calls Billy's known knightly spots)  
  
"Mr. Billy Flynn, please."  
  
**10 minutes pass**  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Billy?" she asked "its Roxie."  
  
"What do you need, babe?"  
  
She paused "Billy, it's Velma. She killed her new boyfriend, Joe."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"You heard me right, she killed him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The same reason she killed Charlie and Veronica. Except it was just Joe."  
  
"Are you at your apartment, Rox?"  
  
"Yeah, why? I'm not the one who killed a guy."  
  
"Okay. Well, can you meet me at Velma's in a half hour?"  
  
"Yeah, I.uh.sure.I'll be there."  
  
**Half hour passes** (At Velma's apartment)  
  
Billy is already inside.  
  
"Dammit, Velma! Didn't you learn the first time you were in prison?"  
  
"Apparently not," Velma said sarcastically.  
  
((Knock on door))  
  
Billy opens the door. "Roxie.you made it. Would you like to join our little murderess party?"  
  
"Sorry, sadly no." she said, "I've been there done that."  
  
She looked at Velma, "Vem, why?"  
  
"Dammit! Roxie! I told you!"  
  
Roxie looks embarrassed "Sorry."  
  
"Velma- now is not the time. I mean you can't exactly call the Chicago P.D. and say 'Oooh, I just killed my boyfriend-Come arrest me.'" Billy looks frustrated  
  
"I'm not stupid."  
  
"Well, you must be! Commit murder twice! Get me involved!"  
  
Roxie steps in-"Look, Velma, come stay with me tonight." she said "And then, when they find the body, call him then."  
  
"I don't know. How many times can you get away with murder?"  
  
"Good point." 


	2. Their Plan

Billy looked at Roxie, "Good idea. Head to your apartment, after I leave-I don't want to be blamed at all. I can defend anyone but myself, and I'm not about to try."  
  
--Billy leaves-  
  
"Velma, get your stuff. You can stay at my house for a few days.or until the body is found.then you're on your own. Notice that I will deny any recollection of this, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, fine, sure whatever."  
  
"Good."  
  
-----They leave----  
  
((Roxie's Apartment))  
  
"So, are you hungry?" she asked, "I have caramels from San Francisco" she said jokingly.  
  
"I'm laying off the caramels."  
  
"I was kidding, Velma Kelley"  
  
"I figured."  
  
"So, you really have the worst luck with men, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," she sat on the sofa. "What do you think's gonna happen?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. You been charged with murder already once before, and well, like you said before, how many times can you get away with murder?"  
  
"I'm just hoping that Billy can get me off again."  
  
"I bet you are."  
  
"I'm guessing the body'll be found tomorrow.I'm thinking I'm gonna get some sleep."  
  
"Okay, I'll get you some blankets, and a pillow, and you can sleep on the sofa."  
  
"Great, Thanks."  
  
Roxie came back with the blankets, "Okay, here you go.If you get hungry there's some stuff in the ice box, or there's some glasses in the cabinet and water in the sink," she smiled.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Night"  
  
Roxie went into her bedroom, and that night her head was wild with dreams of Amos and the time she spent in the Cook County Jail, Not to mention Fred Casely.  
  
**Phone rings later that day**  
  
"Hello?" answered Roxie.  
  
"Roxie, It's Billy. Is Velma there?"  
  
"Yeah? Why?"  
  
"They found the body. The smell was evident. Meet me down at my office in an hour. Okay?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Roxie walked over to Velma still sleeping on the sofa, "Sleeping Beauty, get up."  
  
"What?" Velma said sleepily  
  
"They found the body."  
  
"I figured."  
  
"We gotta go see Billy."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"4:00 PM, July 24, It's about 100( out, and I guess old Joe was smellin' pretty bad."  
  
"I see, well, I'm up.Let me get dressed"  
  
"Better hurry."  
  
"Don't sweat"  
  
"That's tough not to now!"  
  
"I knew this was a bad idea!"  
  
"I hate you!!!"  
  
"Damn it, Roxie!"  
  
"I'm not the one who killed my beau!"  
  
"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, Shut up!"  
  
"That's mine- you stole it!"  
  
"Like you stole my garter!"  
  
"Get dressed!"  
  
"Maybe I don't want to!"  
  
"Maybe you can rot in prison!"  
  
"So what? What's it to you?!"  
  
"Nothing! Go to Hell!"  
  
"I've already been there, it's a little warm in the summer, but other than that, it's fabulous."  
  
Roxie smiled, "You are so pathetic."  
  
"I know.isn't it great?"  
  
"Good, isn't it?"  
  
"Grand, isn't it?"  
  
"Great, isn't it?"  
  
"Swell, isn't it?"  
  
"Funny, isn't it? But nothing stays.Nowadays."  
  
"I can't remember how much fun that was."  
  
"It's been way too long" "We gotta get back on stage." 


End file.
